


We love you

by orphan_account



Series: 3 words 1 ship [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Isaac, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski, Other, Sad Isaac, Sad Isaac Lahey, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison tries to comfort Isaac on one of his sad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We love you

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, every grammar error is mine. (sorry)

Isaac was sitting on the edge of the brown sofa. TV was playing commercials, the words that people were talking to get you to buy their product were barely heard.

The blond boy was seated with his legs pinned to chest, closed eyes to avoid any vision contact with two well known people in the living-room.

"We can order mexican, you love mexican." Allison tried to cheer up the ball of sadness.

"He never let me order mexican."

"But he is also never coming back and he is past Isaac. You can do whatever you want." Scott told and seated himself next to the blond boy. Carefully, to not to scare the boy, he touched his chin and lifted his head.

"Live in present Isaac, not in past with him. Live with us. He is not worth your attention… Hell, he is dead. He didn’t deserve you then why do you think you deserves you now?" Allison asked. She knew that it could be hard to listen to her words but she also knew that this is what will help Isaac.

"We love you." Scott added and kissed him on the lips.

Isaac, opened his eyes. They were little watery and puffy from crying for the last few hours.

"Really?" The blond guy asked.

"And what were you thinking we were feeling towards you? Of course we love you." The girl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And now stand up, both of you, so I can hug and kiss the crap out of you because you are really pissing me off. I’m hungry and someone told me there are still some french fries left from Stiles who refused to eat them. He said that they ain’t curly fries." Allison rolled her eyes which made Isaac laugh for the first time in the day. He may have few dark days, but every time there is smaller number of them.


End file.
